Fighting the Darkness
by Afrodita745
Summary: What if Max refused to kill Ben? How will that affect both of them, other 09ers and 494? What if Tinga's Charlie wasn't just an ordinary men? What if some of the 09ers refused to stay separated? Begins in S1, during the Pollo Loco, following Max and other escapees but also some other transgenics in Manticore. Characters: Max, Ben, Zack, Tinga, Zane, Jondy, Syl, Krit, Alec, Biggs..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of the show or its characters.

**A/N**- In the show, I just didn't like that Ben died, so here's something different. Also the time table in this story is a little different. Max is around 18. She had already met Zack and Logan an the rest of the things are like in the show, but assuming that all of this happened a year earlier. Also Tinga doesn't have a son and isn't married to Charlie, they have just started dating when she had to leave. The characters used in tis story will have the same personalities and backgrounds like in my other story.

**Like it or not, leave me reviews so that I know what you think. If you do, I will post another chap very soon.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

As usual, dirty market was buzzing with life. All around the place were people bargaining prices, buying with that little money they had, or just discussing the daily gossip. Max only stopped by while coming back from her usual night ride. Again, she couldn't sleep all night. Partly because of shark DNA, but partly because of the nightmares. They were getting worse.

Somewhere behind her, on the other side of the market, something clucked. A cat part of her DNA instantly recognized it's prey. She turned around and with predatory smile started closing in on it, making her way through the mass of people. Some middle age women was talking with a current owner of Max's food. It seemed like she was about to buy it. Her inner cat hissed.

Max turned toward an owner and smiled charmingly. -How much for the chicken?

-I am buying it at the moment, young lady. -the woman said scowling.

Max just ignored her, still smiling at the old men. After some sputtering from him, more Max's smiles and some woman's angry outburst, Max left with chicken in the cage, smiling widely. This Saturday was turning out to be better than she expected.

* * *

Young man in his late teens exited out of the train. His dark blond hair glistened in the rare Seattle sun. Scowling, he made his way toward station exit. His steps even, controlled, soldier like. Sun's reflection from some object caught his attention and he turned his gaze toward it. At that moment his posture changed into one of a hunter. His gaze focused, shoulders lightly crouched and dangerous glint entered in his eyes.

The direction of his walk changed. Now he was walking toward his prey.

Toward the owner of a golden locket.

Locket with merciful face on it.

The face of his Blue Lady.

* * *

-You sure you don't want any, OC? It's delicious. -Max asked her best friend, finishing her chicken meal.

OC only looked at her for an answer and Max barely suppressed giggles. After she killed the chicken, OC lost any appetite and now she was giving her the same look she did then. Pure disbelieve.

Before she had the chance to say anything else, her beeper announced that Logan needed something. Again.

He seemed serious on the phone so she went to see him. Not really knowing what to expect, but not really caring either, she came inside.

The news turned out to be much worse than she expected. When he told her that her brother Ben's body was found, the memories of their time together assaulted her mind and a lone tear made it's way down her face. She went to the morgue to say goodbye and pay her respect to the fellow soldier and a long lost brother, but what she found there was much worse than dead brother.

As if things couldn't have gotten worse, the next day Logan found out she have been lying to him and wouldn't let her go. She was barely paying attention to him, only occasionally putting him off. But his next words made his way through her weird haze.

- ...two in Chicago, four in Miami, three in New York. -she heard the end of his sentence.

Turning around, she finally started paying some attention to him. _Ben killed so many?_

-And each time Lydecker swooped in and closed the investigation. For some reason, he's been protecting a killer and apparently so are you. -he said in that disappointed, accusatory voice.

_What is he trying to do? Make me feel even worse?_ -I'm not protecting anybody.

-Why did you lie to me?

-If your brother was a killer would you want people to know?

-I'd want him stopped. -And, not knowing, he said the worst possible words. Stopped. As in... killed? Captured?

-I'm on it Logan.

-Let me help.

-I don't want your help. -she turned around, not able to listen to him anymore.

-Why not, what's going on, what are you not telling me?-his voice rose.

-Back off and let me handle this. -and just like that, she was gone.

* * *

The guards dragged his limp body through the simple, gray corridors. They threw him to the cot and left him there. He didn't move a muscle. Everything hurt, but his head the most. After six months of constant torture, they finally let him go. He was supposed to be happy because of that. He was supposed to be happy he survived. He _was_ alive. And very aware of that, with the constant pain. Yet, all he felt was huge hate toward his clone. Toward 493. Even now, years after the escape, he was still able to make his life a living hell.

Again, the door of his cell opened with a click. 494 blinked couple of times, trying to see who came inside, but his vision was still blurry of all the drugs they pumped in his system in PsyOps.

-Hey... I heard you were released... How you feeling man? -masculine voice reached his ears.

-All...- 494 started, but his voice came out as a croak. He coughed a bit and continued. -All right. I'm always all right.

510 rolled his eyes. Always the same story with his CO. -Good.

-I'm gonna find him one day... and I'm gonna bring him here.

510 nodded his head. -And I'm gonna help you.

But 494 continued, not even hearing his best friend's words. -And then, I'm gonna find each and every one of them. They deserve to suffer too. It's all their fault anyway.

* * *

The night fell over Seattle, an orange lights glowed through a polluted fog, making it look even dirtier than during the day. Max was leaning on the wall in the Space Needle, deep in thoughts. Earlier that day, she came across Ben, in the church. After nine years, she finally saw him again. But the circumstances were all wrong. That was not how it was supposed to happen. She wanted to scream. Or cry. Whatever will help. But she did none, instead she decided to solve the problem.

She heard steps and prepared herself. Ben was finally leaving his high place. As soon as he came close enough, she jumped, with cuffs prepared in her hand. She bumped into him, instantly locking it on his wrist. She sent them both flying across the room until they reached some iron bars. That's where she closed the other cuff. She held his free arm behind his back.

-The priest, where is he? Tell me! It's over. -he tested his restrains while she was yelling at him.

-Is it? What are you gonna, call the police now? -Max held his gaze, but said nothing. -I didn't think so. Exposure for all of us. -he said confidentially, testing the cuffs again.

-I can turn you over to Lydecker. -her voice was one of a little girl, trying to threaten to someone, knowing it was in vain.

You wouldn't do that, would you? Your own brother?

-I bet he would like to figure what the hell went wrong with you. -she was so mad at him. The words came out before she could stop them.

-Nothing went wrong with me! I m doing what I was made to do! What we were taught to do! -he yelled. Her words finally made some effect.

-Hunt people down to perform amateur dental surgery? I must've missed that class. -now she was mad too.

Ben only smiled. -You seem to know quite a lot what I've been up to.

-Where's Destry?

-Not that I mind. -he just continued, like she never interrupted. -You are one of the few people who could possible understand.

-You see that's where you're wrong. I don't understand.

-C'mon Maxie, don't tell me you've forgotten that day.

She didn't. -Believe me I've tried. -she said, her voice quiet, like she was somewhere far away.

-But you can't can you? And you wanna know why? Because it was the most accelerating day of your life. -she started to shake her head. -For one brief moment you were what you were meant to be. A predator. What's the matter Maxie? You afraid to remember?

-I don't wanna remember.

-Because it scares you? -he yelled, trying to bring her out of her weird funk. -I think we even scared Lydecker that day. -his eyes glinted predatorily again. -I remember watching him run off to the woods. How long it seemed for Lydecker to count down the seconds. -Max remembered that too. -He never had the chance. Don't tell me you don't wake up with the sound of your heart pounding in your ears?

-Shut up! -she remembered felling just like he described. She never wanted to feel like that again.

-The taste of blood in your mouth?

-I said, shut up!

-You're like a wolf in sheep's clothing Max. You're hiding your instincts! Every minute of every day, so no one would know what you really are. A soldier. A hunter. A killer.

-Shut up! -she yelled, slapping him across the face. She grabbed his hair, making him look at her.

He wiped the blood from his lip with his cuffed hand. -See... What did I tell you.

She let go of him, feeling like shit. Pissed at herself and him. And Lydecker and Manticore. At the world actually.

She sat all the way across the room. She wouldn't let him make her loose her control like that again. It was her turn to speak.

-The barcodes. Why the barcodes?

-They're soldiers. Worthy opponents.

-But you're not giving them just any barcodes. Your giving them yours.

-War is art. Remember? -he became sarcastic. -So what if I sign my work. -and sarcasm became defensive.

Max saw her opportunity to broke his defenses. She was on the right path. -No, there's more than that. You give them your barcode and you hunt them down and then kill them. -he looked away -Don't you get it? You're killing yourself over and over again. -he laughed, defensive again. So she pushed even further. -Do you hate yourself that much? Hate what you're doing that much?

-I do it for her. -And he truly believed in that.

-The Blue Lady? C'mon Ben! We made her up.

-Don't say that Max. Don't ever say that.

-Normal kids had the Tooth Fairy, we had her.

-She's real.

-Then, why didn't she protect us? Why didn't she protect Jack?

-Because we failed her.

-Or Eva?

-Because we weren't strong enough.

-Like hell we weren't. We got out didn't we?

His confidence wavered again -I know what my mission is. I have faith in her.

-Is that why you give her your victim's teeth? To make her heart stronger? To fight the Nomalies? -now she was sarcastic.

-Shut up. -Ben started to see how naive that sounded, but he couldn't let that happen. He was right. He had to be.

-You're the Nomaly.

-No. -_Was he?_

-The genetic mistake.

-No! -his voice rose. _He couldn't be!_

-The monster in the basement. Ben you know what you're doing is wrong. Some part of you wants to end. - _And that was true. It was becoming too hard!_ -So end it. -an unwanted tear escaped from his eye. _Could he really end it? Could Maxie help him?_ -Tell me where Destry is. Your mission is over. You can't keep trying to recreate Manticore.

-We never should have left. Everything made sense there.

Max took his hand in hers. He could feel her warmth. -No. Nothing made sense there!

-I'm a good soldier. I try so hard. -but he was alone all this time. _It was so hard to be alone._

-Tell me where he is. -Max said gently. And he decided that was exactly what he was gonna do. Maxie was gonna help him.

She didn't take off his cuffs, he deserved them. He brought her in the abandoned factory, where he lived these days.

He showed her where Destry was and she pushed him on the floor. _Why was she so pissed at him?_ He looked around the place.

_Mission._

_Duty._

_Discipline._

He abandoned his mission. Good soldiers don't do that. It was his duty to continue his work. He needed discipline in his life, or Blue Lady will leave him!

And Max was standing between him and his goal. That's what bad soldiers did.

He booted her in Destry's cell, and took the priest out, slamming the door shut. Max started to yell, warning Father to run.

-Yes father. By all means. Run. -he said calmly. He was back on a good track.

By the time, Max got herself out of the cell, Ben had Destry on the floor.

-We can let him go. Find someone better. -she tried. _What did she think, that he was an idiot?_

All he wanted was for her to understand.

She jumped and kicked him in the chest. His pray got away. And it was all her fault.

Family or not, she had no right to do that. Now, he was pissed.

They started circling each other. If he beats her fast enough, he could still catch the priest. He attacked first, but she gave as good as she got. Most kicks she blocked or avoided, but this wasn't the first time they fought. He remembered how sometimes she left her head unprotected, so he strike, hitting her across the face.

That pissed her off. _Was he playing dirty? Well, he wasn't the only one with a card in his sleeve_.

Staying out of options, he kicked her, and she went flying through the air, finally hitting the tree.

He thought that he had her now. But Ben was wrong. She kick her leg out and broke his knee. Excruciating pain overtook him and he rolled down. It hurt so bad, he couldn't even sit normally.

Max went by his side, but he didn't want her here. Still, she wouldn't go.

Once they calmed a bit, the sound of a approaching helicopter reached their ears.

-Don't leave me here. -Ben said in a voice of a little, lost boy. It broke Max's heart. -Don't let them take me.

-Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught.

-I know. -he interrupted.

Max looked down at him, instantly knowing what he meant.

-Ben I can't. -she really couldn't.

-Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there. With them. The Nomalies. Please... -he sounded so broken.

She almost said yes, but then remembered all the good moments they shared together. He was _her_ _Ben_. There was no way she was gonna kill him. Looking down in his hazle eyes, she knew that if she left him here, he will just do the job himself. She considered knocking him out, but knew he will find the way. If not now, than in Manticore. In the cell, or during the transport. No. She won't let that happen.

She grabbed his collar and hissed in his face. -Obviously, you leave me no option! I will not kill you and I won't let you do it yourself! So the only thing left is for you to fight! Now, prove how good soldier you are and fight that pain! Is that clear soldier?!

Ben looked at his childhood best friend. She was always so persistent. She won't let this one go.

He gritted his teeth and with her help, got to his feet. Black spots messed with his vision.

-Now, walk. -she ordered. Most of his weight was on her, and they made slow progress. He started to lose his hope again.

But she wouldn't let him. She kept pushing him forward. So he complied. It was long since somebody did something like this for him. Fought for him.

The soldiers, that were hunting them, were closer and closer, and finally, Ben let go of his hope. -Maxie... -he started. -Just leave me here. Save yourself. We will both get caught.

She shook him, furiously. -I'm not leaving you Ben! Now, if you don't wanna do this for yourself, do it for me. Because if they catch us, they will catch us both. And then, you will kill yourself and I will be left alone, for the Nomalies.

The picture of Nomaly eating his Max wake him up. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, blocking the pain. He will do this for Maxie. He won't let them hurt her.

TBC

* * *

**Like it or not, leave me reviews so that I know what you think. If you do, I will post another chap very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for delay. I had some internet problem. If you're still interest next chapter can be posted sooner than this one.**

**Chapter 2**

Young woman looked herself in a half broken mirror in her half broken apartment. She was tall, slim built, around twenty, but she couldn't know for sure. Voluminous, dark, almost black hair framed her beautiful face. She put some gloss on her full lips and dressed her best black jeans and leather jacket, preparing herself for a date. She had been going out with this Charlie guy for four months now.

_ He came in the bakery where she worked, one day, with his split lip and messy appearance, ordering some rolls._

_Tinga looked him up and down, while putting his food in paper bag. -Got in a fight? -she asked with raised eyebrows._

_He smiled mysteriously. -Something like that._

_Looking into his eyes she caught something very familiar, that his eyes held. Some knowledge and experience, too old for him. The same look those old generals in the army, that everybody respects, have. The same look Manticore soldiers have._

_She couldn't break the gaze, finding it comforting and familiar._

_After paying for his rolls, he left. But only to come the next day. This time his stubble was no longer there, his clothes were tidy and his hair clean. The only indication that he was the same men from yesterday was a swollen lip. He smiled as much as his injured lips allowed him and asked her to go with him on their first date. And the second. And the third. The same thing continued for months now. Tinga knew all his favorite movies and food, what made him happy or sad, his little rituals in the morning and weird habits in the evening. But she also noticed how often he had to leave her without an explanation or how he wasn't always reachable. Also weird bruises, cuts and some old scars that strangely reminded her of bullet holes._

_As much she knew he hid something from her, something big, she also knew he wasn't the only one. So she let it slide. For now._

She came at the front door of some dining pub, where he was supposed to meet her. She glanced at her watch figuring she was a few minutes early.

A strong hand grabbed her upper arm and she spun with inhuman speed ready to attack. Or defend. Whatever was currently necessary. It turned out, nothing of above. Charlie stood in front of her and she smiled, but he didn't return it. His eyes franticly looking their surroundings. She put her palm on his chin.

-Charlie? What is wrong?

Finally his gaze landed on her. -We need to go. Now.

-What are you talking about? Charlie, you're scaring me.

He looked her in the eye, sincerely. -I love you Penny. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

She smiled a little. -I love you too.

-If I told you we had to go. Leave this place forever. Would you go with me?

Tinga stood still. She was very familiar with leaving and never looking back. But what was his deal?

-I'm gonna need more than that Charlie.

-I will explain everything on the way. Just come with me.

At first she just stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally she reluctantly nodded her head. -I need to know you will tell me everything. No more secrets.

His smile kept some of the concern that was evident since they met today, but the smile was genuine.

At that moment Tinga heard the first whooshing sound, instantly recognizing it as the sound of the bullet. She jumped forward and both of them fell to the ground. Both reaching for their gun, not even noticing the other one did it too.

* * *

Max hobbled to her apartment door, carrying most of Ben's weight. His eyes were glazed and he stared somewhere in the distance. They barely managed to escape and all that time it took them was taking it's piece on Ben. She stole some car and drove him to her home. Later, when Ben is safe, she will have to get rid of the car because she knew they would be looking for any sign of a stolen viacle in that area, and where it appeared later.

-Ben. Ben? -she tried to gain his attention, but his stare was unfocused and he wasn't hearing her. The pain was excruciating.

Max lowered him gently on her bed, watching not to move his leg too much. She quickly went to the bathroom and picked up first aid kit and the glass of water.

-Here, Ben. Take this. -she gave him some painkillers and started working on his leg.

Once she set it in it's right position, he lost consciousness. She looked at his face and gently stroked his hair. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that she couldn't but wonder what could have happened to him, to make him do all those stuff he did. Figuring that he won't wake up any time soon, she sighed and left the room. She still had some work to do. Starting with a phone call to Logan.

* * *

Charlie grabbed Tinga's hand and they ran toward his car avoiding bullets. When finally seated, Charlie pressed the pedal with all his might and they sped away. First couple of minutes there was complete silence.

-So... you have a gun. And you know how to use it. -Charlie said, not really looking at his girlfriend.

Tinga just laughed nervously. -You go first.

-What happened to that saying ladies first?

-I'm no lady. -Tinga said cheerfully, both horribly uncomfortable.

-I made myself some mob problems. My family owes them some money. That's why we had to skip town. -he said the words too lightly.

-My father taught me how to shot. Said a girl was never safe enough in this horrible world, not without the gun. -her smile was fake.

They both lied. And they both knew that.

* * *

By the time Ben opened his eyes, it was some time in the night. He sat abruptly, in unfamiliar bed, but dull pain in his leg reminded him of yesterday's events. He awkwardly got to his feet and tested his injured leg. It felt much better than yesterday, although it still hurt. He made slow progress toward the door and opened them. He could hear quiet voices from the tv and someone's light breathing.

And there she was, lying on the couch, sleeping, with blanket rumpled under her feet. Ben's night vision combined with the one coming from the tv, he saw dark bruises on her face and arms and instantly felt horrible shame because of his actions. He hobbled closer to her and pulled her rumpled blanket all the way to her chin and then sat down on the floor beside her, watching night program.

As much as he wanted to escape his thoughts, they were catching up with him. At the same time he wanted to run back to the priest to finish his job for the Lady, and stay right here with Max. He turned his head toward her, looking at her beautiful face. He knew transgenics were supposed to be perfect, but there was something special with his Maxie. He also wondered if she was right about the Lady. He felt like he was betraying her, just thinking those black thoughts, but the fact was, she didn't protect Jack or Eva, nor did she stop Maxie's, Jondy's and Kavi's seizures.

He stayed this way until the morning when some beautiful black girl entered their apartment. As soon as the door swung open, Ben jumped to his feet and OC shrieked in surprise. Before they got the chance to do anything, Max was already between the two of them. She looked kind of embarrassed, but composed herself rather quickly.

-OC this is Ben, he was a part of my unit back in old M. Ben, this is my roommie Original Cindy.

They both just looked at each other suspiciously. This OC girl knew about Manticore?

-Boo, not to be rude, but what's this male ass doing here?

Ben raised his brows and Max barely suppressed a giggle. OC sure was much to handle, when first meeting her. -I was wondering if he could stay with us. Just until he gets back to his feet.

OC stared at him, with pursed lips, looking him up and down. Ben shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

-Aiight boo. He can stay. As long as he behaves. -he turned toward Max -We're already late and Normal probably canned our asses a few times so far. You coming or not?

Max looked at Ben and then back at her friend. -Tell him I'm having family emergency.

OC nodded her head. -Aiight. You know I gotch your back, anytime boo. -with that words she picked up the stuff she came home for, and left, leaving Ben and Max in uncomfortable silence. Max stared at him for a moment, trying to decide his mental state.

-I think we need to talk. -she finally said seriously and Ben just exhaled loudly. He knew this moment will come. He just hoped it'll be later rather than sooner.

Max started making coffee while he composed his thoughts. She turned toward him with filled cup. They sat on the window bench, looking on the street below. It wasn't as high as they would love, but it gave them some comfort. Probably one their feline DNA's weird needs.

-What happened to you Ben? -she asked quietly.

He looked at her with his lost, hunted eyes, once again noticing all the bruises he caused. -I'm so sorry Maxie.

-Why were you doing those things?

-I know it's hard to believe, but I was really doing it for you. For all of you. Blue Lady was supposed to take care of us.

-But she doesn't exist Ben! -Max was getting both desperate and angry.

- You don't think I have doubts? I do. Some days all I wanna do is stop. Stop killing and stop hurting. But it's stronger than me. Every time I try to stop I get this horrible feeling that something bad is gonna happen to one of you. And it's overpowering Max! -he made some strange noise between growl and sob -And what is so bad about killings after all, ha? That's what we were made and trained to do. -he said the last sentence, more from pure need to come back to familiar territory, away from real problem and emotions, than real belief in the words he spoke.

And in that very moment Max recognized what was wrong with him. Although they were all screwed somehow by Manticore, this was just another disorder she was familiar with. It all made sense now. Caused by early childhood trauma- the day when they killed that convict, associated with a story he told them that night. Irrational need to for certain actions in order to reduce the fear of certain things. Even the average age of occurrence of the disorder fits in Ben's profile. It was so simple, Max wanted to laugh. He had just another case of obsessive-compulsive disorder. Manticore kind of obsessive-compulsive disorder, but the therapy was the same.

Silent tears started to leak from Max's huge brown eyes. Ben watched her in horror. He put his cup down and came closer to her, hovering over her, not knowing what to do. He wanted to wipe that tears away and hug her. Promise her he will stop. But he didn't know what her reaction would be. He didn't think he could handle her rejection.

He finally decided taking step by step. He used his thumb to remove those tears from her face. Tears that he caused. When she closed her eyes, he moved closer and put his arms around her lithe form. She leaned into him and he sighed with relief.

-I'm so sorry Maxie. I promise I will do my best to stop this. The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry.

She made some strangled sound that sounded like something between laugh and sob. He rubbed her back comfortingly, holding her very close.

-You need help Ben. -she said, but her voice wasn't accusatory, or chiding. It was a simple statement. She removed herself from him, but kept her hands over his. -And I know exactly what you need. I just don't know where to find a therapist that could be able to listen the whole truth.

-What are you talking about Maxie?

-You have some screwed up Manticore kind of OCD.

He knew that all those thinks that he did weren't normal. But she was saying that he was insane. One part of his brain agreed with her. Probably the sane part. But the other was already mad at her. Ben jumped to his feet and started pacing around her apartment with furious face.

Max sensed his distress and stood in front of him, looking straight in his hazel eyes. -I can't make you do anything Ben. But it would make me very happy if you tried. For me? -she asked in that little girl's voice she always used when she wanted something from him. Whether it was to tell a story, or give her some unusually good part of the breakfast.

He rolled his eyes at her cheap attempt but also gave her a small smile. -You know I'd do anything for you Maxie.

* * *

Charlie pulled his car in front of some old run down house in the middle of nowhere. He walked through the bushes and Tinga followed in the silence. Once inside, he went to the basement with some flashlight and soon old lights came to life. He came back with his hair full of spiders and Tinga laughed at him, taking it all out. The situation between the two of them has been weird the whole trip. Tinga just didn't know where she stood with him. She knew she loved him and was very sure he loved her back, but they both, obviously, had some major trust issues.

He took some woods from spare room and lit a fire in the fireplace. She came closer carrying some old dusty blankets, but that was the best she could find. Sitting next him, she looked him in the eyes.

-What now? -she asked quietly.

-We needed a place to stay over night. Tomorrow, we can go where ever you want.

She nodded her head and snuggled closer to him. Soon she fall asleep in his arms, only to be abruptly awoken by crashing of windows all around the house. She felt Charlie's hand on hers, while he dragged her behind very huge closet.

-Listen to me Penny. These are some bad guys. You sit her until I give you a sign and then run as fast as you can okay? I'm so sorry I put you in the middle of this.

He was about to say something more, but Tinga rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't some delicate piece of pottery. And it was about time he finds out about it.

-Cover for me hon. -she said and run on the other side of the room. He barely had the chance to react, but he stated shooting at them, as soon as the first bullet went toward his girlfriend.

Tinga crouched behind the nearest wall and started shooting at the opponents. She looked at Charlie and caught his attention. She signed him to meet her in the room on the second floor. Running and shooting, they went in separated ways until the both reached the meeting place. They shot two more attackers and Charlie started lowering himself from the window, holding for the pipes. Tinga just jumped, figuring she will have to tell him everything now. Ignoring his surprise she just continued walking. They run toward the nearest car and she punched the driver in the head, dragging him out of the car.

As soon as they were both inside, they drove away. Tinga was the first one who started yelling.

-What the hell was that?! A mob? A mob, Charlie? Since when do gangsters have well trained Spec Opps units?!

-You really gonna ask me about that when you, who work in the bakery, just a ordinary girl, know military signs, can recognize Spec Opps units and jump from the second floor, for Christ sake!

-You first! It's your fault we found ourselves in this situation in the first place!

He exhaled loudly and pulled by the side of the road. -You drive, I have to take out my tracker first.

-Your what? Why the hell didn't you do it first? Now they know where we are. That's probably how they found us.

-Yes, I'm sorry. I had a jammer in my pocket, but that house has one of it's owns so their signals must have conflicted with each other, making me visible.

Tinga rolled her eyes once again, but sat at the driver's place. He made a small cut at his hip and started digging around it, removing his tracker.

-You might as well start talking. It will distract you from the pain. -Tinga said semi gently.

-I can handle the pain. -he said through the gritted teeth, but decided to talk after all. -There's this black opps agency. They call themselves Zhar. They recruit people from armies, mobs, computer companies, sportiest, you know like boxing, taekwondo, judo, etc. Those people that are the best at what they do. Once inside of the program, they delete every trail that you ever existed. With special lasers they even change our fingerprints. Then, they train us to become even better. It's a Russian project. Zhar means light. It works all over the eastern Europe. After the pulse they spread to the America. There are only two facilities. One is somewhere in Siberia, and one close to Spokane. It's all about economy, espionage, wars and who's the best county in the world. Bla-bla. The problem is, they don't tolerate relationships. So, once they found out that I fell in love with you, they decided to get rid of you. That's why we're on the run right now. -he looked at her once he patched up his wound and threw his tracker through the window.

Tinga just stared at him with wide eyes. She looked back on the road. -My name is Tinga. -she said in quiet voice.

-What? -he looked surprised, but encouraged her to continue speaking.

-I was part of American military project. They wanted to make a perfect human, with enhanced abilities, such as speed, strength, sight, hearing and stuff. So they hired the best genetics who used human DNA and combined it with animal. Then, those children, made from that DNA were trained in special facilities, to became soldiers, operatives, spies, agents, assassins, shortly, whatever was necessary for this country to be the best. The problem was, they didn't treat us like humans, we were just a tool for them. When someone wasn't good enough, they would kill him. One day it became too much and my unit's CO organized an escape. I was eleven at the time. Since then I've been on the run. -she finished quietly.

They were both staring ahead at the dark road. -So...your DNA is not human.

She glared at him. -Most part is! Look at me Charlie. I don't have tail or fur. I'm just a little...enhanced. -she laughed nervously, without real humor.

Charlie put his palm over hers and squeezed it lightly. -I guess we can be on the run together then.

His words were sincere, but she could still feel some reluctance from him. She knew this was a lot to take, but she loved him and hoped he could still love her knowing what she was.

* * *

Max opened the door of Logan's apartment, not bothering to be quiet.

-So, tell me who's this guy again? -Ben asked behind her.

-You'll see, just come inside. Logan? -she yelled.

He pushed his wheels and strolled from the computer to the door. -In here.

When he spotted the man standing by Max's side, his eyes became wide with surprise and some fear.

-What is he doing here? -he asked harshly.

Max called him yesterday and told him that she saved her brother who was now asleep in her apartment. He tried to make her see straight, that she should bring him back to Manticore so they could fix him, or better get rid of him. She yelled at him and they fought until she hung up. Now, when he heard her voice, he thought she had come to her senses, but apparently, no such thing happened.

-He's here with me. -she said coldly. -I need you to call Sebastian for me. He mentioned once that he has degree in psychiatry. Something about having too much free time. He also knows about us. I was thinking, he can help Ben.

Behind her, Ben scowled, not liking that she was talking about him being crazy, to this annoying man.

-You and I both know there's nothing Sebastian can do about Ben. -Logan answered getting mad at her.

-Let's give Sebastian an opportunity to decide about that. -Max glared at him.

-You don't know what you're doing Max!

-Please, just do that for me! He's the only person that I know, that can help him! -she yelled. Although Logan wanted to argue some more, there was some weird undertone in her voice. Something that sounded strangely like desperation. And that was something he rarely heard from her.

Finally he exhaled a breath that he didn't even notice he was holding, and returned to his computer, making a call.

-Sebastian, I need a favor.

* * *

Once they arranged a meeting with Sebastian, Max and Ben left Logan's penthouse and Max took him around the town, showing him her favorite places.

Since their escape, Ben had never felt this good. Maxie was walking by his side talking about her friends, and what she does in her free time, with a small smile. He couldn't but smile with her. She was happy with her life and at that moment he promised himself he will do anything to keep her this happy forever.

They bought some weird food in her favorite dining place and went to the Space Needle. She sat at the edge, her feet dangling from it. She was eating her food with gusto, and so did he.

-Have you met any of the others? Except Zack I mean? -Max asked in quiet voice.

-I met Zane. He had one close call with Lydecker and Zack drove him to my place where they spend a night.

Max's eyes lithe up. -What is he like? -she asked excitedly.

Ben laughed loudly. -Crazy! -then figuring the meaning of his words he blushed. -I don't mean crazy like me. He keeps pushing Zack's buttons. And so does Jondy. -he laughed once again. -Always some problems with the two of them.

Max laughed as well. -Yeah. They were always impossible.

Zane was second oldest in the unit, just after Zack, and Tinga and Eva followed the two of them, while Max and Jondy were the youngest. Just like Max was Zack's favorite, Jondy was Zane's and he always managed to talk her into doing something they weren't allowed. It was driving Zack crazy.

-So what did he do?

-He threw some huge party where he got in a fight with some gang member. Soon it escalated and he took them all down. It didn't take too long for him to get on Deck's radar. Zack was pissed.

-Do you know where Jondy is? -he could hear longing in her voice. The two girls were best friends their whole childhood.

-Zack never told me where any of you were, he just occasionally complained. -Ben laughed. -But I know she spent some time somewhere in Florida. You know her and the sun, how much she loved it. I also know Ty and Kavi stayed together. It always pissed Zack off. But he never told me anything about you. I guess he knew I would wanna see you.

-He's pissed at me for not leaving this town. He says I would be danger to you all if I knew an emergency number.

At that moment Ben jumped to his feet, very angry. -He left you here unprotected?!

-It's not like that Ben, he comes by every once in a while, to see how I'm doing, although he doesn't wanna admit it.

-Still, if something happens, how were you gonna get away if you can't call for help? -he was still pissed.

A small mysterious smile played at her lips. -Well, there's something you don't know about Logan. He's Eyes Only. He has connections everywhere.

Ben just stared at her, bewildered. -Uh... not what I would have expected. -he sat down by her side again. -And what if you needed men power? -he continued, his voice somehow absent. He was still thinking about Logan's secret identity.

Max just laughed at him. -I'm transgenic too, you know. I kicked your ass the other day.

Ben just rolled his eyes. -We are totally having a rematch when my leg heals.

She just laughed loudly and sat closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and his chin on her head. He could stay like this forever. There has never been the time that he didn't think about Blue Lady for so long. And it was all thanks to Maxie.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I will post next chap if I still have people with me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm very sorry, but I was unable to publish sooner although the chapter was finished. As apology, I added some of the fourth chapter, to make this one longer.** ** As usual, I'm gonna need reviews to continue this story. Big thanks to my reviewers so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ben was standing outside this Sebastian guy's apartment for the last ten minutes. Max said she will be a bit late. Without her it was so hard to enter. To be honest, he was afraid. Afraid of this unknown person who knew what he did and what he was. Afraid of not being strong enough. He continued pacing around the corridor until he heard light steps behind.

-Ben? -her surprised voice said. -What are you doing here? You were supposed to meet him ten minutes ago.

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing smart came out, so he just closed them again. Still it seemed like that was answer enough for her. Her eyes softened and she grabbed his hand dragging him toward doors. -Doesn't matter now, we should really get inside. -her tone was gentle.

Somehow it didn't make him feel better. He didn't want to look weak in front of her. He was the one taking care of her when they were little, this role change didn't really sit well with him. He should really get a grip and start acting like transgenic, not some whining kid.

* * *

Zane entered his apartment and his eyes rounded at the sight in front of him. First he almost tripped over two, flashy yellow snickers that were thrown by the door. Very small, obviously girl snickers. A big travel bag was on the floor by the couch and some pink jacket was carelessly thrown over his armchair.

A tiny blonde came in his view with her hair draped in one of his towels.

-Um... excuse me? -he said and startled her, she posted herself in fighting stance.

Seeing him, her eyes rounded and her whole stance relaxed all while one huge smile was forming on her face. An instant later she had her arms around him in a strong grip.

-Zane! -she squealed -It's so good to see you.

Having her this close, he noticed her familiar scent. _But could it be...?_ Pulling away he looked in her huge blue eyes. They were teary.

-Jondy? -he asked, bearely believing his eyes.

She nodded her head, wiping the tears with a back of her hand. Smiling at her he pulled her close again inhaling her familiar scent.

-What are you doing here? -he asked when they finally parted. -How did you even find me?

Just like before, she couldn't stay in one place for more than ten seconds. She went to the kitchen and started rummaging through his fridge while talking. -I got bored, so I hacked in Zack's phone when he was checking on me and found out where you are. Very sloppy from his side, by the way. -a small frown formed on her as usual pale face -What kind of transgenic are you, with an empty fridge? -she chided closing the fridge.

-The one that's not hungry anymore. -he smiled charmingly, patting his stomach.

-And what am I supposed to eat now? -she pouted. He rolled his eyes at her. The pouting was so familiar, he couldn't help but smile.

-You do realize you're in my apartment. Right?

She was on the move again, going through his stuff in the living room. -Yeah, I let myself inside. Figured you wouldn't mind.

By the time he opened his mouth to answer, she was already in another room.

-Come back here. Can't you just...I don't know...be still for like five minutes.

Her head popped out of the room. -No?

-I'll take you to lunch. -he tried.

Finally she nodded. Getting rid of the towel she went to change. -How did you even get an apartment like this. You should've seen those dumps that I lived in. -she came back in the main room where he was still standing in the same place. -Do you have a coffee? We should really get some if you don't.

He rolled his eyes again and pushed her toward exit. Her behavior was so familiar, he could barely restrain himself from smiling goofily. He felt better than ever since the escape, all warm inside. He almost rolled his eyes at his thoughts.

* * *

Sebastian definitely wasn't what Ben expected. Still, it felt somehow good talking to him. Seeing the man in front of him he figured that everybody had their big problems. At least Ben's problem was curable. He could feel Max's glances on himself and somehow he didn't feel as comfortable with her here as he expected.

When Sebastian heard all needed answers, he finally spoke. -The OCD is being cured with certain behavioral therapies. We will have to put you in an uncomfortable situation, make you want to do everything you have been doing so far and you will have to fight your needs until you no longer have an urge to do them. -Sebastian's electronic voice said.

-Isn't there another way? -Max asked. -I mean, this sounds...cruel.

-I'm not some weak child Max. I can handle that. -he snapped at her. Seeing her hurt expression he regretted it instantly. It wasn't her fault. Still he couldn't handle that that look she was giving him. Pity and remorse.

After some more question, Sebastian and Ben began with the real therapy while Max stood up, feeling Ben's discomfort.

-Where're you going? -he asked instantly.

-Call me if you need me. -she smiled to him. -I'll go visit Logan. With those words she was out.

Like always in Seattle, it was raining, but this time Max wasn't bothered by it. She had too much on her mind. She knew this thing with Ben wasn't gonna be easy, still it annoyed her. It was so unfair. These last few days it was like having her Ben back. All beautifully grown up Ben, but still Ben. And then she would remember what he did and all that joy was blown away.

Before she had the chance to torture herself with that some more, she was in front of Logan's building. On her way up her thoughts went to him. They were having... something...it was developing, but in the last few days she forgot about him. Feeling guilty for not giving enough though to their growing relationship, she decided to do her best today. To make up for those harsh words last time she met him.

-Logan! -she called opening the door to his expensive penthouse. Only silence answered her.

She continued through the house, but no one was around. Getting some food from the fridge, she sat comfortably in his chair, superficially looking at all the papers on his desk. A little brown envelope caught her eye. It was slightly wrinkled, like he was going through it's content over and over again. Not being able to restrain her curiosity, she took it out. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She slid several more sheets of paper out of the envelope, her hands trembling.

The memories assaulted her mind. The same memories she had to endure couple days ago, because of Ben. She remembered how they killed that man with their bare hands. Lydecker's scared face that he covered with a frown, sending them to take shower, barely able to look at them.

Seeing pictures in front of her, she understood why. She had a hard time looking at them and they were her family pictures. She laughed nervously at the thought, but looking down again, the heaviness of situation hit her once again. They had cold calculated looks on their blood smeared faces. On the next picture it was only her. Her huge brown eyes, usually warm, were now the eyes of a hunter. She had same look that Ben had just days ago. It scared her to the core. She put the pictures back on the table, ready to leave when the doors opened.

-Oh hey Max. -Logan said, startled seeing her there.

For a moment she didn't move, only her eyes narrowing at the man before her. Without the word she took the envelope and threw it in his lap.

-What the hell is that? -she asked dangerously.

First Logan just looked confused, but seeing what she was referring to, he paled visibly. Finally he looked back at her. His eyes were wide with fear. Fear of her.

She felt sick. Sick of him for having so horrible opinion of her that he actually looked ready to pee himself, but also sick of herself because of that itching feeling in her palms. Feeling of need to punch something, or strangle it. By it meaning Logan.

-Where did you get this?! -she yelled, unable to control her anger. He flinched and rolled away from her.

-Max calm down...

-Don't you tell me to calm down! There is only one source that could have given you this pictures and it's Manticore! So I'm gonna ask you again. Where. Did. You. Get. This?!

-Max I'm sorry... I did it for you... to protect you... -he stuttered.

-And what exactly did you do?

-I told Lydecker to better stop Ben soon. -seeing her horrified expression he continued rapidly. -I was scared for you. Scared that he might kill you. I just... -he didn't know how to continue, but he still had that terrified look.

Max sighed loudly. -Is that what you think I am? -she asked saddened, pointing to an envelope.

-No, of course not! -His words were pathetic attempt because he was visibly aghast.

She rolled her eyes and went toward the doors. Hearing Logan's breath coming out loudly, full of relief, her temper rose again, but seeing no use of further fighting, she closed the door.

She needed a place to think, to calm down. All this was too much to bear, too much to understand or even think about. How did everything became so bad so soon. She jumped on her Ninja and rode as fast as it would go toward her favorite destination and the one most needed at the moment. The Space Needle.

* * *

Jondy was lying on Zane's couch, upside down, pouring the content of chips bag in her mouth. Some irritating tv show was occupying her at the moment, but basically she was bored. They had that nice lunch yesterday that ended up with him inviting her to crush in with him for a while. Now he was at work and she was on her own, dying from boredom.

A reluctant knock came from the door and she jumped to her feet. Opening the door, she saw a beautiful tall girl, with very green eyes and messy dark hair, wearing shocked expression.

-Umm sorry. Didn't want to bother. -she said in a bit hurt voice and turned to leave.

-C'mon! -Jondy whined from the door. -You just came, you can't just leave like that. At least leave some message! Were you looking for Zane?

The girl turned. -Yes, actually I was. Are you his girlfriend? -the hurt look was gone, replaced with judging, a little arrogant one. She looked Jondy up and down, critically.

Jondy's eyebrows rose at that. Both from curiosity and pride. -No, his sister. And you're? -Jondy's tone matching hers.

The girl visibly blushed, understanding settling on her. -Ohh, sister? -she looked her again, this time ashamed. -I'm Gwen, from across the hall.

Jondy nodded, but the girl said nothing more.

-You knocked. -Jondy reminded her. -Probably wanted something?

-Yeah... -the girl blushed again. -I was hoping to see Zane, but if he's not here... -she was about to leave but Jondy stopped her again.

-Maybe you can wait for him in the apartment. -Jondy pushed her inside, not waiting for her reply. -Coffee?

Gwen smiled. -Sure.

* * *

Approaching his apartment, Zane heard voices from inside. As in more than one. He slowed his step, creeping quietly. A few meters from the door he recognized Jondy's and Gwen's voices. He stood completely still wondering what could the two of them possibly be talking about. Gwen was a girl who moved here not so long ago.

Zane appreciated women very much, but he appreciated them for only one night. With this girl it was different. She got under his skin in matter of days and he couldn't get her out of his head. Suddenly he realized just how dangerous it was for her to be alone with his crazy sister in there. God knows what she might tell her. He blurred those last few steps and barged inside.

The two of them were sitting on the coach, drinking coffee and laughing. They seemed very comfortable with each other and he wasn't sure whether to be happy about it, or afraid to death.

Jondy smiled mischievously at his apprehensive look.

-Oh hey there. -Gwen said smiling widely. He returned it with very warm one. Jondy just looked from one to another with slightly amused expression.

Since their little silent exchange continued, Jondy stood up. -I think I lost...something...somewhere...let me go check.

On her way out she winked them. Zane groaned loudly and Gwen lowered her gaze, visibly blushing.

* * *

Max was sitting on the needle looking over the city when she heard someone approaching from behind. Slight breeze brought his scent to her. Recognizing it instantly, she didn't bother to turn around.

He sat by her side, putting his hand on her shoulder. Max forced a smile and looked at him.

-How did it go? -she asked with fake cheerfulness.

He just raised his brows. -What's eating you?

She sighed. Noting escapes him. Nothing ever did, even when they were kids.

-I asked first. -she said with sad smile. This one was honest.

Ben just rolled his eyes. -Honestly? It was horrible. After five minutes all I wanted to do was get back to that priest and finish what I started. -he dared to look her in the eyes. In her big brown pools he didn't find what he expected. There was no judging or anger. Only support. Well, there was a little flicker of fear, but he knew it was understandable. He just admitted he feels like killing a man and pulling out his teeth. Again.

-Okay, since we're sharing, it's your turn. -he nudged her with his shoulder.

Max considered telling him the truth, but seeing his slightly worn out appearance she decided for some lighter version.

-Logan... well.. we had a... misunderstanding.

Ben narrowed his eyes. -A misunderstanding? Did that misunderstanding have anything to do with me?

Her silence was answer enough. He nodded his head sadly, but before he had the chance to pull away from her, she grabbed his hands. -I don't care what he thinks Ben! I really don't. And it's more about him than you anyway. He crewed up and kind of blamed it on you. He will just have to accept that you're here now, after all this years and I don't plan on loosing you!

He smiled at her.

-Although, you can't stay in my apartment forever. OC already feels a bit crowded and it's only been a few days. We also have to find you a job. You know...to take your mind of this thinks. -she babbled.

Ben groaned loudly. -Can we do this tomorrow? It's kind of late.

She nodded her head smiling. -I know exactly what you need at the moment.

Ten minutes later they entered Crash. Max grabbed his hand dragging him toward the table with her friends. -Hey guys. I want you to meet my... friend Ben. -she just couldn't make herself call him her brother. Refusing to think about it further, she sat down chatting with OC, Kendra and Herbal. Ben befriended them in matter of minutes.

Later that night he ended up laying pool with drunk Sketchy, Herbal went home and Max was left alone with OC and Kendra.

-So tell me Boo what's up with you and ya boy over there? -Cindy asked pursing her lips.

-He needed a place to crash so I told him he can stay. -Max said defensively. Too defensively.

-Mhhm. He's been sleeping in your bed. -Cindy taunted.

-Way to go girl! -Kendra whistled checking out Ben's ass.

Involuntarily, Max blushed. -It's not what it seems. We used to be very close when we were kids.

OC and Kendra looked at each other knowingly.

Before any of them had the chance to say anything else Ben and Sketchy were back. Ben was counting money with a huge smile.

-You should have warned me how good he is Max. -Sketchy mumbled drunkly. -That's what real friends do.

He was unstable on his feet and it wouldn't take her genius IQ to figure he drunk even more while playing. Before he had the chance to order another round and puke all over the place, she decided to take him home. It was her turn anyway.

Rolling her eyes at him, Max put his arm around her shoulders. -C'mon Sketch. Time to go home. This drunk, you would've lost against the wall.

-I don't wanna go Max. There're some fine ladies checking out your friend. I'm sure he can introduce us. -he struggled with her looking at some flirts sitting few tables by. Max checked them too, but figuring they were too trashy for Ben's taste, she relaxed answering to her friend.

-I didn't ask you.

At her order, Sketchy looked at Ben for help, but he just shrugged. -She's bossy like that. You'll learn.

Looking at Max he continued. -Need some help? - she just waved him off. It's not like it was her first time to drag his smashed ass home.

-No stay here. Meet my friends. OC works at Jam Pony. Maybe you should try there too. Normal hired Zack on his charm. I'm sure you can do just as good. -she continued struggling with her friends half conscious body. It was more for the show. Being enhanced, she didn't have any real problems with his weight.

-Did you just use words Zack and charm in the same sentence? -he asked with mock disbelieve. -And then compared my skills with his. -he continued in same tone. -I'm hurt Max. I honestly am.

She rolled his eyes at him.

-You wanna work for Normal? -OC asked. -Shugga, it ain't job. It's slavery!

-Who's Normal anyway?

-Our boss. He's real pain. -Max added.

-You shudda find something else. -OC added.

-She'll kick my ass if I don't do what she says- Ben offered pointing to Max. -She's little, but she's mean.

Max kicked him with her free hand.

-You see! -he whined making Max smile. It was so good to have him there with her.

* * *

Later that day Jondy returned, finding Zane watching tv. He smiled at her.

-What no Gwen? -she pretended to be looking over apartment for her. He glared at her. -What? Just asking. -Popping on the coach, by his side she asked. -Soo...what's up with you two.

He shrugged pretending to be watching tv.

-Ookayy... If you don't wanna talk, I will.

He tensed a bit and she figured it was a good sign. He will crack sooner or later.

-So here's my theory. You like her...feel free to jump in... You wanna be with her, but not just for the sex... any time now. No?

He stayed silent.

-Ok. So I'm right. Not that it's surprising, but what I don't get is that emotion thing... weren't you a slut?

His head snapped to her, his expression shocked.

-What?! Zack told me all about your years of underage boozing and womanizing. So... what's exactly bugging you? -she nudged him with a shoulder but he ignored her again, turning toward tv. Sighing loudly she stood up. -Although this one way conversation was a blast, I'm gonna have to spoil the fun and leave for the shower. -she continued sarcastically.

Finally he exhaled loudly preparing himself to talk. -Wait! I'm... well...

Her head poked out of the bathroom. -Yes? You're... -she taunted.

-Just get your ass here Dee!

She rolled her eyes but came anyway.

-I'm not used to this shit! What do I do? How do I get rid of her?!

For a moment she just gaped silently. Finally composing herself she said. -You don't! You go there and use your charms or...whatever you use... -she grimaced at the thought, especially seeing his smug grin. -to get your girl.

He was silent again. -Zack is gonna flip!

-Oh please! Zack flips if you cross the street on the same spot twice. And since when do you care what he thinks anyway?

He laughed. -Fine. I'll think 'bout what you said.

-Oh god! Who are you and what have you done with my brother!

He looked at her quizzically.

- Zane I knew was all action. You're gonna burn all your brain cells if you think too much.

-They're gonna regenerate anyway!

They both laughed. -I'm really glad you're here sis!

-Yeah, me too. Just don't get all mushy on me now!

* * *

The sun was shining through the window, right in his eyes. Ben groaned loudly, turning on his belly, trying to sleep some more.

-Hey Ben! Be-en! -he felt a small hand shaking him awake so he just mumbled something in the pillow.

-You really need to get up. We can't be late if you want the job. Well, at least not too late. -Max made face looking at her watch.

-I don't want a job. -he mumbled again.

-That's it! -Max grabbed his legs and pulled him from the bed. Moments before he hit the floor, he pulled her with him, both landing in a heap, with a groan. She struggled to get away but he wouldn't let her. Finally she got the upper hand and forced him on his feet, both laughing uncontrollably.

-C'mon...we really have to go.

Fifteen minutes later, and way too late, they were at the entrance. -Now go to the Normal and be super polite.

-I'm always polite!

She ignored him -And try not to trip at the pool up his ass.

Ben chuckled lightly, following her inside.

-Missy Miss. You're fired. You can get your behind out of here.

Max just rolled her eyes. -Sing me something else tomorrow, Normal. -she waved him off.

Ben raised his brows at the weird man in front of him. -So, you're Normal, huh? I've heard a lot about you.

Normal's eyes narrowed, looking between him and Max.

- Don't worry, It was all good. -he tried to reassure him.

- No, it wasn't. -Max argued.

-You're not being helpful Max. -he pushed her toward the lockers. Turning back to Normal he continued. -I'm looking for the job sir.

Normal opened his mouth to tell him off, but hearing that "sir" at the end made him stop.

-You seem to be polite young man. Don't planning on leaving in the middle of delivery, are you? I had high hopes for Sam too, but he turned out to be just as disappointing as my other slackers.

Ben gave him his best smile and Normal visibly melted. -No, sir.

-Fine, fine you're hired. We could use a good strong man like you here...don't make me regret this. -he gave him some papers to fill. -And don't spent too much time with Missy Miss and Girly Girl. -he pointed to OC and Max.

He snickered at their nick names, but seeing their angry faces he barely refrained himself from laughing out loud.

Getting his first package, he followed after Max. She offered herself to show him the ropes. As she drove in front of him, he couldn't but appreciate the view. She grew up beautifully. All caught up in his thoughts he almost missed the turn she took. They found themselves in front of better looking house. It was still in horrible shape, but living in post pulse America he knew this people had more money than usual workers did.

-Okay, first to know, you need a signature, without it don't come back unless you don't mind delivering for free.

He nodded, following her up the stairs.

-Secondly, be polite, by the end of the day you might collect a whole dollar in tips. -she grinned. And he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was. Again.

* * *

Zane was enjoying his sleep when something poked him in his ribs. He stood in his bed with a yelp. Turning around he saw his baby sister smiling wickedly.

-What 're you doing here Dee? -he whined.

-C'mon get up. I'm bored.

Groaning he turned to see the time on his night stand. Seeing small red digits he groaned again -6am, _seriously_, do you have nothing better to do at _six am_?

She was already fully dressed and ready to kick. -Nop. -she said without care in the world.

He put his pillow over his face moaning in it.

-What's with all the inarticulate sounds? Stop being such a caveman and go make me coffee.

-Make it yourself. -his words were muffled. She took his pillow pouting slightly.

He made a mistake and looked at her. Rolling his eyes he stood up. -You know, one day I will learn to resist you and say no.

She jumped off the bad happily. -You and I both know that will never happen.

When they got in the kitchen she sat on the counter giving him his mug.

- Fine, fine, you insolent girl. I'll make coffee. -he pushed her off the counter.

- With a kick?

-It's six am. -he said calmly, using the same calming voice he used all the time, so many years ago, when she would get impossible.

-So it's no?

-Yes Jondy. It's no. -his voice seemed to do magic as she accepted it without further annoying.

-So what do we do today? -she sat on the stool.

-What do you want? -he gave her a steaming mug, sipping from his own.

-Show me the city. What fun stuff can we do in here. -her legs were dangling from the stool. Zane couldn't help but smile. She was...what seventeen? He could see she grew up, but a lot of the little girl he knew remained.

-At 6 am you can hang around with junkies. Night bars are closing at the moment and morning cafes are just opening. And trust me, you don't wanna get in there to early, people are rude when they haven't slept enough.

-Okay. We can speak about Gwen until it's late enough to leave. -she mocked.

-Yeah. You do that. I'm gonna go shower. -he retorted.

Two hours later, he was taking her all over the city. The whole time Zane had that prickling feeling, like somebody was watching him. It started day before Jondy stormed back into his life. Now that he had someone else to take care of, he couldn't just brush it off. He looked around discreetly but saw nothing unusual.

He looked down at his little sister -Dee, do you feel like...

-Somebody's watching? Yeah... -her forehead wrinkled in a frown. It took her less that second to change from devil may care persona to a trained operative. Zane hated that look on her. The reason they got out of there was to be free and now she just looked all Manticore-like.

-Now that I think 'bout it, it's probably all those people staring at me. -he said lazily. -I'm so hot!

Jondy patted his forearm. -Of course you are. -she said in a voice people would use on little children.

Zane couldn't help but smile. She was back to her relaxed self. Mission accomplished.

A few meters from them in black SUV two young men were sitting.

-Where ever he goes, blond ponytail seems to follow for last few days. -the one with brown hair said.

-They seem close. And he's not our best option anymore. His relationship with the neighbor, his concern for this kid... the factors have changed...-the Asian man started.

-What are you thinking about. -It was obvious the other man had something on his mind.

-Right now, she seems like better choice.

-She...you mean this girl? -he was honestly surprised. -But we know nothing about her!

-Man, look at her. Same free personality, no attachments to anyone, reckless, cold detachment from other people...

-But he will notice her absence.

-Judging by her behavior, she's more than capable to leave without goodbye.

The car fell silent.

-Fine. Call the command and present them your idea. But I don't think _he_'ll be very pleased with the changes. And I don't even wanna think what queen bitch's gonna say.

* * *

They were standing in front of their last door. Just this one delivery and his little paradise bubble will burst. He'll have to face his past again. Ben really hated those meetings with Sebastian. To make things worse it started raining. Cold drops were making it's way from his hair, through the collar and all over his back. It was like his happiness was melting with time.

Max felt just the same. Her hair was soaked and wet locks were falling in her eyes. She pressed the bell and they both heard the sound of bare feet on the tiled floor. Man in his thirties opened the door. Seeing Max, he smiled.

-And what can I do for you sweetheart?

-Jam Pony messengers. Sign here for the package. -Max spoke in monotone voice. She really didn't like that sweetheart comment!

Ben pushed the clipboard in man's chest. He didn't like the way this asshole was looking at Max.

He signed and looked back at Max. -So.. I heard you messenger girls get real nice for the tips.

Max made grossed face, taking the clipboard from him, but she wasn't the only one who didn't like his comment. Ben stepped forward with murderous look on his face. Seeing that face scared her to death. Ever since that whole woods scene, he acted normally, but that one look brought all of the memories back.

The man on the door took one look at him and paled visibly. He retreated back in the house and closed the door hurriedly. Ben looked ready to bust through and kill him.

-Let's go Ben. -Max said looking at him intently. His only response were several well chosen curses in different languages. He turned on his hill, Max just behind him. This overprotective behavior had weird effect on her. A tingling feeling from her head to toes was very unfamiliar and made her feel both safe and unnerving. His posture was rigid, his muscles tense and she couldn't but notice how fine those muscles were.

_Bad Max! He's you're brother!_

He took his bike and started pedaling back to Jam Pony, using all his will power not to go back there and kill that asshole. He tried to justify his behavior as the big brother act but reasonable part of him voted differently. They grew up together, but they were always more friends than brother and sister. Max and Krit were always arguing and setting up things to each other, just like Tinga and him or Zack and Eva. Unlike them, Ben and Max were friends. He always competed with Zak over her.

The whole trip back no one said a word. At the entrance, they dropped their bikes, still silent. It was awkward for both of them. Finally Max couldn't stand his silence anymore. She grabbed his sleeve before they fully got inside, rain still falling, drenching them even further.

He turned around, Manticore mask firmly in place.

He spoke before she got a chance. -I found myself a new place. It's not very far from you. I have to go see Sebastian now, as soon as I'm done, I'll move my stuff. -with that he turned and left.

Max ran after him. -Ben, stop.

He ignored her. Max never liked being ignored. She came in front of him, making him stop abruptly.

-What the hell Ben? What just happened? -she asked, hands on her hips.

-Haven't you heard? I'm crazy. I don't really need an explanation for my behavior. -again he tried to leave.

-But... I don't understand. -Max stopped him with truly befuddled face. -Why...what... I mean ten minutes ago, everything was just fine and now...

He sighed. -I saw the way you looked at me back there.

-And how is that? -she turned to pissed Max once again. If this wasn't so serious situation he would have laughed at her sudden mood changes.

-The way you looked at me in the woods!

Realization hit her and she almost laughed. For a moment she was afraid he saw her checking him out. The fact that he was pissed didn't help either. She herself didn't understand what was that all about and thinking that he was mad at her for having un-sister-like thoughts was disturbing. She wasn't used to be turned down.

Small smile graced her features. -Okay, I admit.. for a moment I thought you were gonna kill him, but to be honest I was thinking the same think so.. no judging. And one more thing... although it was... good to have someone to protect me, you have to remember I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. -she winked and walked toward her locker leaving him behind with no further word.

Ben stood on the rain with bewildered face. Finally he snapped out of it and smiled cockily, walking inside. Maybe he wasn't the only one with dirty thoughts after all.

* * *

Another week passed since Jondy occupied Zane's apartment. He went to work this morning and, once again she was bored. Spending time with Zane was awesome. Once he figured she wasn't some little girl anymore, they started going out, partying, drinking, driving fast on his bike, stealing and pissing off all kinds of criminals. This morning he left even before she wake up. Yesterday they were on another elite party. Not elite like formal dresses and wine, but elite like bunch of rich kids spending money on drugs and alcohol. Jondy could get used to this life.

She walked on the street drinking coffee from paper cup, when she got that creepy feeling like somebody was watching her again. She looked around discreetly, but saw nothing. She continued walking, afraid to go back in his apartment alone. She would be cornered there. This was busy part of town and a lot of people were around her, but she noticed some Asian guy that stood out, walking toward her, looking directly in her eyes.

Jondy turned abruptly, throwing her coffee and ran in different direction. She ran as fast as she could without blurring. She could hear him making his way through the crowd too, but not as fast. Taking turn in abandoned ally, she halted. Unfamiliar man with brown hair stood in front of her, point gun in her chest. She blurred, kicking the gun out of his hand. She hit him in the head and fell on the floor, blood seeping out of his slack jaw. Before she had the chance to do anything more, Asian appeared behind her and she felt a stab in her back. She reached and pulled out tranq dart. With that, her muscles betrayed her and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm gonna need reviews to continue with next chap! **


End file.
